mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Refining
While the ore you unearth is nice and hard, you can't do anything with it if it contains metal, dirt, and sand mixed into it. Not only does it make it difficult to build metal products of adequate quality, it is also difficult to produce even any results. Therefore, in order to use metal, a process in which pure metal is gained from ore is essential. This is where the Refining skill comes in. Through this skill, you can gain pure metal ingots or bars from ore. Do note that you can only use this skill when there is a Furnace to melt the ore in. Details * Refining allows the player to convert raw ores into ingots. At higher ranks, Ingots can be turned into plates. ** However, you cannot create bars using the refining skill, unlike what the skill's in-game description states. Bars are created using the blacksmithing skill. * The Refining skill can only be used at a Furnace that has been turned on. * The player must not have anything equipped in the right hand (e.g., weapons, tools, magic powders, etc.) to use refining. However, refining can be used with shields or ineffective shields equipped in the left hand. * Higher Dexterity, as well as Production Mastery, increases the success rate of this skill. * Only one ingot can be made at a time. Attempting to refine more than 5 ores will only produce one ingot and the remaining ores are returned to your inventory. ** Using auto-production eliminates this problem. * Stamina use increases from 5 to 10 at rank 9, but decreases again to 5 at rank 1. * Please see the Refining List for a list of items that can be created using Refining. * Refining requires the player to fail in order to advance the skill starting at rank C. Because of this it is advised to train Refine with a low rank of Production Mastery as well as low dexterity. Players are given a number of ways to decrease their success rate: ** Players may purchase a Production Failure Potion from the cash shop. This will reduce the success rate by 20% for a while. ** Players may use dexterity reducing titles and enchants such as "who Experienced Death" and "Scarecrow" in order to reduce the dexterity bonus. ** Players may use Personas of Hamlet's Anguish and Claudius's Conspiracy to lower dexterity by 30 for five minutes. ** Using the Old Furnaces found in Filia and Vales offers a 5% success rate reduction. *** Higher grades of Firewood will decrease the success rate further. * You are not able to refine ores found by mining with a Pickaxe in combination with ore fragments found by metallurgy. This means that you cannot refine 2 Iron Ores with 3 Iron Ore Fragments to get 1 Iron Ingot. * Decreases 0.75 durability of the Brionac when it is used to add skill exp. Summary *Refining does not add to Skill Combat Power. Obtaining the Skill You can obtain by talking to either Elen in Bangor, Meles in Filia, or Taunes in Vales with the Skills keyword. Whichever one you talk to will give you a time-limited quest to mine 5 Iron Ores, with the Refining skill as a reward upon completion. Elen Meles Taunes Training Method Novice Rank Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5''' '''Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1